


健身房里健康的小抹布

by Hokkai_Kikou



Category: FINALFANTASYXIV
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkai_Kikou/pseuds/Hokkai_Kikou
Summary: 社畜光叔和宅男老奥前提下的抹布光。是眼馋光叔但又有色心没色胆的小抹布的过激脑补。（只是脑嗨，并没有吃到嘴的意思。）正篇奥尔公式光现代职场AU《朝九晚五与温暖餐食》，详情见lof主页：北海纪行
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Mob/Warrior of light
Kudos: 11





	健身房里健康的小抹布

那个男人又来了。我狠狠地踩着室内健身车，红着眼睛想着。  
那是个平平无奇的中年男人，接近四十岁，看打扮是个上班族，老老实实的，每周来两次健身房。以前我对他兴趣不大，因为他虽然脸和身材都不错，但是总归气质平平，没办法引起人的性欲。但是最近不一样了。这会儿他正到了前台，只是望着他的背影，我的脚底下就踩得越来越急，喉咙里像是有火在烧一样，眼睛也瞪得发痛。  
我的直觉告诉我，最近，那家伙有男人了。嗯，虽然不知道他是什么时候发现了自我，迈出了这一步的。但是他现在有了男友，不仅如此，还大概每天都过着夜夜笙歌的滋润生活……  
“……请帮我续上半年的健身计划，嗯。”在我这么想着的时候，那个人正低着头，微微谦卑地笑着，请前台的工作人员为他续订客户服务。我看着他动着的嘴唇，垂着的眼睫毛，当下就硬得不行，只想掏出阴茎塞到他的脸上。  
啊啊，没错，他绝对是被里里外外地好好开垦过了……！光看他的眼神就能明白。以前，他让人觉得有点威严。我猜他做着领导之类的活儿，也许是个部长。以前他和人谈话，眼神要么就有些疲惫，要么就是强打起精神来的正经。做到那个年纪的人都累，所以眼神显得倦怠也很正常。但是最近不一样了。近几次我偷看他，吃惊地发现他几乎完全换了一副眼神。没再像以前那样总是没精打采地耷拉着眼皮，他的眼睛变得动人又有神。有时候他抬起头望着人，那双深色的眼睛就像是要吐出蛇的信子来，内敛又深沉，勾人得要命。正常人是不会有那种眼神的——我敢保证他最近每天晚上都有和人激烈地做爱。而且，还一定是他躺在下面，呻吟着乖乖地被男人猛操。——看看他的眼睛。雾蒙蒙的，低迷又色情，像是每天都有被操到神智不清。虽然不知道他是怎么能放飞自我到那种程度的，但是他的男友一定活好又持久，不然没办法把这个原本干枯无味的老男人滋润得这么有味道。我咬着指甲，愤恨地想。  
他的嘴唇是最容易让人看出来的——正常人的嘴，每天只会用来吃饭喝水。但是他的嘴一定是每天晚上都含着阴茎，吃着男人的精液的。它们实在是太红了，跟正常人不一样，有些微微肿胀的感觉，旁人看不出来，我却一眼就能明白。那不是上火了，只会是又粗又硬的鸡巴磨出来的。想象着那男人表面上老老实实，关上门却跪在男人身下殷勤地吸着阴茎的模样吧！看不出来他竟然是个这么又骚又下贱的淫货。不知道他每天回家都和他的男人玩些什么花样，不过看来每天一场黏黏糊糊的吞精游戏是有的玩的。想着那个男人跪在人的面前，满面潮红吐着舌头迎接射精的淫荡模样，我更加勃起了，也嫉恨得更加妒火中烧。  
啊，他从我面前走过去了。应该是认识我，他朝我微笑着打了个招呼。我从那些无谓的妄想里清醒了过来。看着他换上了运动外套，把毛巾搭在了脖子上，喝了口水，眨了眨眼，接着把矿泉水瓶放到一边去。他举手投足的动作都变得懒洋洋的，每天被精液滋养的感觉就那么滋润吗？他抬起了屁股，跨上了脚踏车。没错，就像是抬起屁股迎接男人的阴茎似的坐了上去。狭窄的脚踏车坐垫顶上他的会阴的时候，他感到了一阵不舒服地皱了皱眉，低下了头。接着，他挺直了腰，扭了扭臀部，乖巧地夹紧了顶在他胯间的坐垫。在那一刻，我的眼睛完全地变红了。也许那对他来说只是一个不足一提的细节，但是此时此刻，我的脑海里却充满了他每天晚上像这样一样撅起屁股，用自己的后穴淫荡地磨着男人的粗屌的模样。这是何等的无耻，何等的淫乱……  
我嘭地一声撞开了会所的盥洗室，锁上了门，在厕所蹲坑面前掏出了自己硬得不行的阴茎，快速地套弄了起来。  
可恶，可恶……那男人，像狐狸精一样勾引人的男人……  
我的脑子里出现了他淫荡的眼神，艳红的嘴唇。没错，他一定吃习惯了男人的阴茎，估计每天不喝一顿又腥又稠的精液就会渴得要发疯吧。  
“请您把鸡巴放到我的嘴里来。”我的面前出现了他的脸。没错，穿着规规整整的西装，连领带也打得一丝不苟地跪在我的面前，乖顺地抬着脑袋，扶着我的膝盖。他正用那种深沉又礼貌的眼神注视着我，朝我微微张开了嘴唇，吐出了艳红的舌头。  
可恶，可恶……！！我猛地揪住他的头发，抬着我的阴茎，一下子就填满了他的嘴。我的肉棒堵住了他的喉咙，让他含糊不清地哽咽了起来。他呻吟着，但很快就捡回了给人口交的经验，用嘴唇和舌头包裹了我的东西，唔唔地吮吸起来。他厉害地动着舌头，陶醉地耸动着喉结，吞着我的阴茎哧溜哧溜地吮吸。  
“唔嗯，……真棒，您的味道很好。”他把汗湿的脸庞靠在我的大腿上，半抬着眼神，用乖巧的眼神注视着我。“就是希望您也稍微动一动，干一干我的喉咙深处。”朝我吐出舌头，他示意让我做得激烈一些。吸得满头都冒出涨红的汗水，我望见他爽得湿透了，一边紧抓着我的裤子，一边轻轻摇晃着屁股。嫌一个人舔起来不够带劲，他伸手拽紧了我的裤头，一下子把我的整根阴茎都含进了喉咙里。我发了疯，伸手掐紧他的头发，直接像是干女人的小穴一样干起他的嘴巴。他像个荡妇一样快活地呻吟了起来，被我顶得兴奋得不停干呕。我的肉棒在他的嘴里进进出出，把他的嘴唇摩擦得又红又肿，让他的嘴里止不住地溢出清亮的唾液。没错，我想着，每天喂他精液的根本就不应该是他的男友，而应该是我。  
“唔唔……唔呜！请您射在我的嘴里。”  
在我往他的嘴里射进了一点前液的时候，他含着肉棒，软软地耷着眉毛，请求我满足他的心愿。我按住他的嘴角，压住他的舌头，一滴也不剩地猛射在他的嘴里。大量腥臭又粘稠的精液溢进了他的嘴里，他囫囵地吞咽了起来，发出了仓促的呜咽声。  
“唔嗯，唔呜……您的味道真是太棒了。”  
他把我的精液全都咽进了肚子，接着恋恋不舍地舔着我的阴茎，眼神迷蒙地让它拍打在自己的脸上。我注意到他在难耐地摸自己的下面，仔细一看，原来是他完全湿透了。貌似是爽到已经高潮过了一次，我抬起脚，踩上他鼓起的裆部。他低低地叫了一声，喷湿了我的脚底。  
“请您爱抚我的下面。”  
我听他说着，看着他缓缓地站了起来。他脱掉了西裤和身上的衣服，露出了挺翘紧实的屁股和肿胀的奶子。我凑上去吸他的乳头的时候，他性感又沙哑地呻吟了起来。我抬起他的大腿，让他乖乖地缠住我的腰，又用手指去摸他的下面，发现那里黏黏糊糊的满是精液和淫水。  
“你和你的男友每天都做几次？”我眼睛发红地问他。他搂紧了我的腰，视线有些飘忽。  
“啊啊，我想，大概是做到完全装不下了的程度吧。”他像是回忆似地淡淡笑着，像是并不在意我的问题似的，自顾自地搂住了我。“每天从回家放下公文包就开始做，做到吃饭；吃完饭之后会继续做，做到累得动不了了再去洗澡。有时候上了床又会继续做……第二天早上起来也常常被同样的事情唤醒，哈哈，真是拿他一点办法都没有呢。”  
“屁股里总是习惯了装满精液了，所以，这种时候就会寂寞得受不了。”他伸手揉按着自己的后穴，给我看从那里面淌出来的亮晶晶的淫水。“所以，就请您快些进来吧。”  
这可恶的骚货！  
我把他按在了马桶上，扯开了他的两腿，不由分说地干进了他的身体。他常年浸淫在情欲里的小穴像是蚌肉一样吸紧了我，一下子就完全契合了我的形状。他的脸上涌上了软绵绵的潮红，脑袋因为强烈的兴奋而后仰，嘭地一声撞上了后面的墙壁。不得不说，他那吞吐着男人阴茎的身体真是性感极了。他的裸体偏瘦，上面留着常年累月疲劳工作的沧桑，但又能看出近日浸淫在性欲里的酣畅淋漓。我尽情地在他的身体里发泄着兽欲，感受着他紧紧地缠住我的两腿，热情地吸纳着我的肉体，还有那一声比一声更为放荡的喘息。  
“啊啊，没错，就是这样……请您用力一点儿，快些干我。”  
啊，就是这样，就是这样！他一定每天晚上都这样抬着屁股，被他的男友操干。男人的雄胯猛烈地撞着他的屁股，又粗又硬的阴茎插在他的淫穴里来来回回地摩擦。他就是这样一个淫乱的家伙，每天都渴望着被男人滋润，被精液浇灌。所以现在，即使是面对着一个陌生男人，他也能像发了情的母狗一样撅着屁股，浑浑噩噩地发出一声声舒服的浪叫。  
“啊啊！和您做爱实在是太舒服了……！”被我撞得七荤八素，他皱着眉毛，吐着舌头，迷迷糊糊地发出快乐的声音。“希望您把精液都射在我的肚子里，让我能把它们带回家去。”  
“当然，我当然会！！”我尖叫着，激烈地操着他的肚子，把整个阴茎都填进他的小腹里去。“接好了，你就给我接好了！听好了，今天回去见你的男人，你就脱下裤子，给他看你被我射满了的小穴，告诉他你是怎样一个淫乱的家伙。我不允许，我绝对不允许你再被那种家伙占有！你只能是我的，你只能属于我一个人……”  
“……啊啊，遵命！”露出了淡淡的满足的笑容，男人收紧小腹，夹紧了我的肉棒，收下了我一股又一股热烫的精液。我掐紧了他的屁股，继续卖力地在他的骚穴里进进出出，干得他淫水四溅。盥洗室里长久地回荡着我们交媾的声音。


End file.
